


Fashion Chat-ting

by Dudette_Mal



Series: Miraculous Ladybug week 2016 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blogger!AU, F/M, Marinette is a blogger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudette_Mal/pseuds/Dudette_Mal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Marinette is Ladybug, a famous fashion blogger and designer, who hides her face online behind glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion Chat-ting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Miraculous Ladybug week 2016 Day 2: AU

She smelled nail polish.

It wasn’t an incredible brilliant smell, but the act itself was so calming, that she didn’t mind it at all – Marinette even liked it to an extent.

While the nail polish was drying, she opened up a document and pondered for a moment before she started writing about the fashion show that was running on the television. When she saw the footage of Adrien Agreste her heart stopped for a moment.

Quickly she jotted down a few adoring sentences about him and considered again how fortunate she was to have him as classmate when a little chat bubble popped up from her blog.

She had to smile lightly when she saw the icon of a slightly off looking black cat with green eyes that held an enormous piece of Camembert between his paws. _Hello, Chat_ , she wrote him back. _How are you doing?_

The answer came almost instantly, _Claw-some! Did you see the fashion show meowments ago? Who did you like most?_

She hesitated for a short moment before typing back. _It’s still on air. Did you actually go to it?_ she asked him. Marinette saw him typing, saw him stopping typing for a moment, probably deleting everything again, and then he typed again. A moment later she sent one a questioning looking Tikki icon. _You don’t have to tell me, we had the deal not to talk about our real life here. But I liked Adrien Agreste the most, he’s really dreamy and nice._ The fashion blogger reread her sentence and deleted the _and nice_ again. Chat Noir didn’t need to know she knew Adrien is her real life. _Who do you think wore it best?_

 _Paw-lease_ , he wrote back, _You were missing from the show. My Lady would have lit the entire room with one gaze._ Chat added a winking picture of Plagg before continuing after a slight hesitation. _I’m glad you liked Adrien Agreste._ A short pause, but then he added, _*too_.

Marinette laughed softly. _I need to go to bed now. Sleep well, Chaton!_ She stood up from her desk, the blog entry half-forgotten as her eyes fell on the red glasses – glasses that were only used to keep her two lives separate.

* * *

Adrien scrolled the fashion blog he had found months ago down, adoring the beautiful lady in the self-designed dresses who was courageous enough to speak her mind about the fashion industry. He smiled dreamingly as he took in her face. The silken black hair, the royal blue eyes only rimmed by the ruby red glasses she always wore.

He sighed softly and sent her a picture of a sleeping Plagg back. _I wish you beautiful dreams too, my Lady!_


End file.
